Joint Forces (Book2)
by Spotty178
Summary: Danny and Wulf have been in hiding for six months knowing Walker is planning a way to capture them. They are the two most wanted ghost's in the ghost zone! But what happens when someone else want to join the duo's team and turn it into a trio? And what has Walker got installed for the duo this time round? Or the new formed Trio? "AU FIC" "second book in the "Wolf Kid Chronicle's"
1. Running

**OMG Guys! Look I'm back! Long time no see haha I'll keep it short and sweet I know I have stories unfinished I promise I'll finish them alright? But we all remember my story 'A Wulf Kid' right? Well here comes book 2! In that series :D (if you don't remember this story his the link: s/7900074/1/A-Wulf-Kid-Chronicle-s-1) Anyway I promised at the end of that book there would be another book so I thought I better get around to writing and uploading it, so far I've only written a couple chapters and want see how it goes. I won't hold you up any longer so please go ahead read and review! Thanks Guys :D**

* * *

**A Wulf Kid Chronicle's**

**"Joint Forces"**

**Chapter 1 "Running"**

"You know, we all make a good team" I said beaming at dad and Ember.

"Yeah were all ghosts with powers that no other ghost HAS!" replied Ember smiling at me.

"I… Have… The… Best…. Power ever" barked Wulf which made us all laugh.

"No offence Wulf but Danny has the best power. Being able to create portals to travel back between the ghost zone and human world is cool, but being able to change into a human is wicked"

"Thanks, but don't forgot being able to play those cords to make people do what you want, is 'wicked' too" I replied giving Ember a kiss on the cheek.

The three of us were laughing very hard now. We certainly all did make a great team because we all had different ghost power. Those powers all made us different in our own way. I still can't believe we had teamed up after the way we had met…

"If you three would like to finish up laughing, I would like to take you back to prison with me. I can't let those powers get away from me now, can I?" teased Walker as he stepped out from behind a wall.

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Do you ever learn Walker? You didn't learn from me and dad, and what about us all now? You certainly cannot beat us".

"Don't be so sure Danny, I nearly had my hands on you last time" replied Walker smirking.

"Did you hear that word 'nearly' caught us. You may think you're prepared for us but what about this attack?" I asked Walker who just blankly looked at me. "JOINT FORCES BLAST NOW" I shouted.

Wulf charged at Walker while letting rip a wolf howl taking the guards and Walker off their guard a bit. Ember flipped her guitar around, turned the dial and played the loudest and strongest cord she had. That sent Walker and the guards flying backwards. I on the other hand had a totally different power up my sleeve to test. Yes it drained me of energy but it was the strongest I had. Walker and the guards were trying to stand up from what had happened. But before they could I screamed my Ghostly Wail, sending them flying backwards once more.

Hello again, if you are reading this I take it that you have found the next part to my notes of my life and how I became to be, if not, well welcome to the second part of my story of how I became the most powerful ghost ever. I take it you have probably read the last set of notes left at my birth parents house, and where the Ghost Portal lies to travel to the Ghost Zone, which eventually would have led you to here. Like I said before, if you are a ghost you likely have had a run in with me. If you are a human you likely would not have seen me personally but might have heard of me. I have caused a few problems in the human world. Let me start from where I left off last time…

I left my last note like I said at my birth parents house. After I left it there dad and I went and lived peacefully in the ghost zone for over six months. Walker had stopped trying to catch us and was thinking up some 'brilliant' plan to capture us. While we were able to relax for those six months I was able to figure out the ghost powers I have. I had already figured out that I had the power to transform from human to ghost form at will, the ability to fly or hover in the air which was and still is very hard to control, and a ghost ray power which had become effective to knock Walker out several times.

The new powers that I have learned are Invisibility now meaning if Walker wants to chase me, I will turn invisible and he won't see me. The good thing with it too is if I am touching dad it turns him invisible too, and it also works with my other power Intangibility. That means I can walk through anything but for some reason it doesn't work in the ghost zone only the human world, but if I go into my human form I can walk through things in the ghost zone but not in the human world. Strange… So altogether the ghost powers I have learnt so far are Transformation, Flight, Ghost Ray, Invisibility and Intangibility.

One day when Wulf was helping me try to master the power of the Ghost Ray we had a surprise visitor. This is where my latest story gets very interesting…

"Dad I don't want to hit you by mistake. I wouldn't forgive myself!" I said as looked at Wulf who was shaking his head at me. "Dad come on if I hit you, I could seriously hurt you".

Wulf just shrugged and sat down on the ground and scratched behind his ear. I sat down too directly in front of him. I then scratched behind my ear the same way he does.

I sighed. "Well at least we have seen no sign of Walker for the past six months. I wonder what he is doing. He never goes this long without trying to capture us and this has been quite a while since we have seen him".

Dad nodded his head "Yes I… Wonder what… He… Is planning".

"Yeah I wonder too. It can't be a buffet dinner for us can it?" I asked.

Dad started laughing at what I had said, which made me start laughing too. I didn't really laugh much since I was always on guard in case Walker showed up uninvited.

I sprawled out on the ground looking up at the ghost zone. It was a great feeling knowing that you weren't stuck in prison, but there was another feeling that you could be thrown back in at any second. I could see a shape floating around. I thought it must have been another ghost just floating past the place where dad and I had called home for now. I stood up and looked back up into the ghost zone at the ghost floating past.

Suddenly the ghost changed course and started heading straight for us. Dad must have been watching it too since I didn't except what he did to happen.

"DANNY!" barked Wulf.

Wulf slammed into me sending me to the ground hard making me hit my head on a nearby rock. Everything went black…


	2. You Look Familiar

**Soooo... What are you guys thinking about it so far? Be honest pleaseeeee really need more reviews helps me where to send the story, also. Good news! I got my own personal Beta reader :D So hopefully no more spelling and grammar errors :D So that should help me stories. Anyway please read and enjoy it and don't forget to reviews cause reviews help me to upload the next chapter faster :D**

**Spotty178 **

* * *

**Chapter 2 "You look familiar"**

God my head was pounding. I wasn't use to dad slamming into me like that. Everything was slowly coming back into focus. I couldn't have been out for long though, maybe 5 minutes max? 'Cause dad was challenging whatever had come close to attacking us, I was pretty sure it wasn't Walker, or at least I thought I was sure...

"I didn't know anyone was here, I swear! I just need a place to hide from Walker, he's trying to kill me!" shouted a panicked voice that sounded slightly familiar.

"NO, you are bringing him here!" yelled dad, still standing over me.

I blinked a couple of times to try and work out who the ghost was, everything was fuzzy. The only thing I knew about whomever dad was challenging, they weren't Walker which let me breathe easier. With my vision slowly coming back into focus I could make out the ghost was female. She had long, flaming, teal hair tied into a ponytail at the top of her, along with two strands of her hair down the side of her face. She had a shouldered black tank-top and long black leather pants with a silver belt. She also had long black gloves that went to her elbows and skull boots on her feet.

I blinked trying to remember where I had seen that ghost before. I couldn't think really 'cause had a stabbing pain in back my head. I put my hand to my head were it was hurting and brought it back. I squinted at my hand wondered why it was sticky and realized it was dripping red blood.

"AAAHHHHHHH", I screamed my eyes flung wide open as I stared at my hand.

I am not use to being able to bleed. I usually only ever bleed when I was in my human form which I often never am. That's when the thought crossed my mind and I looked down at my clothes which confirmed my thought. When dad slammed me to the ground I changed back into my human form without meaning to, and that's why I was bleeding.

Wulf looked down at me and I just nodded my head. He then turned his attention back on the ghost, growling, he knew that I was hurt but I would probably be alright.

"Are you ok?" asked the ghost girl sweetly, as I was sliding away from dad to stand up.

Wulf growled at the ghost girl for talking to me, I just rolled my eyes. He was just a tad over protective sometimes but then I do the same to him.

I stood up and put my hand to my head to stop the blood. "I'm fine, but who are you?" I asked looking the ghost up and down.

"Um before I answer that what are you? Are you a human? Because you aren't like any ghost I've seen before. Hang on how the hell does a human get into the ghost zone and not be scared by us?" replied the ghost girl, glaring at me.

I sighed. "That's a really long story, so let's just cut it short and say that I'm the most wanted person in the ghost zone, alright?"

"Huh? What are you on about? The most wanted person in the ghost zone is a ghost called Phantom" replied the ghost agitated.

Wulf just continued to stare at her then the sky to make sure no one was coming. He turned back to the ghost girl and let out a low growl. "Dad chill out! And it isn't just Phantom, it's Danny Phantom to be correct" I said as I grinned.

I removed my hand from my head which was still dripping of blood. I stretched my hands out in front of me and locked my fingers together and cracked my knuckles. I placed my hands by my sides tapping my fingers against my rib cage, and thought of turning back to a ghost like dad. Two white rings appeared and moved in opposite directions up my body. They turned my blue jeans into green pants, and my white shirt with a red dot in the middle changed into a green hoodie. My red shoes changed into black boots and then black gloves appeared on my hands. My hair changed from jet black to snowy white and grew a bit longer. My eyes changed from sky blue to ectoplasm green and my fingernails changed into claws which poked out from my gloves a little.

I looked down at my hand which had no blood on it since there was a glove on it. I couldn't even feel the stickiness of the blood on my hand, only on my head. The ghost was still staring at me amazed that she had just seen the most famous and most wanted ghost in the ghost zone. I checked my head and found that the wound had healed and had just left dry blood in my hair.

"You… You… You're Danny Phantom" stammered the ghost girl.

I rolled my eyes, everyone reacted the same way when they worked out who I am.

"Yeah I am who are you then?"

"Don't hurt me!" exclaimed the ghost as she fainted.

Wulf and I looked at each other, then at the ghost. Neither of us knew that a ghost could faint. We knew that I could but that's because I am a halfa (half human and half ghost/wolf), and not a full ghost. This was pretty freaky.

"Uh dad, what do we do with her? If we leave her here she might go tell Walker that we've been here. Otherwise Walker might find her like she was saying", I looked at Wulf.

Wulf looked back at me. "What do we… do then?"

"We'll take her with us, sort of like a prisoner. If she is working for Walker we can use her to bargain for our freedom or something like that", I suggested.

Wulf looked at me as he pondered what I said. He nodded his head yes that I was thinking right. The next thing was to figure out how we were going to take her with us.

An idea came floating into my head. "Hey dad, can you open a portal to the human zone for us? I'll drag her through the portal once you open it then you follow. I have a plan."

Wulf knew not to argue, because when I have a plan. I have a plan…


End file.
